


Nothing Feels Better Than This

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Thor, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The sounds of Thor's exerted breathing cuts through the tattoo of the deluge outside the warmth and safety of this space in their bed, in their cottage where no one can find them. Where they are just Thor and just Steve, and no expectations of more.





	Nothing Feels Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts and it was mostly finished, so I just cleaned it up and et voilà!
> 
> Title taken from Khalid's 'Better'. Which is totally a sex song if I ever heard one :>

Steve wants it.

Even as the words stick to the back of his chest, and the only thing he can do is to press all his intent into the press of his lips against Thor's; arching into him, scrambling to stay afloat in his sense as he is devoured whole, he wants it all.

Every bit of the mind numbing pleasure that burns his every nerve endings, every irrational want for more and less at the same time, to make a home for Thor in his bones and never let him leave, but at the same time wanting to run away from the tendrils of thoughts that this he is too deep in love with no rope to climb out of this if it all goes up in flames. 

The sounds of Thor's exerted breathing cuts through the tattoo of the deluge outside the warmth and safety of this space in their bed, in their cottage where no one can find them. Where they are just Thor and just Steve, and no expectations of more. A sweaty, heavy hand is splayed over his heart, and Steve shakily places his own on it. Thor shifts, and the weight of his body has him flat and breathless, pressed to the mattress. 

Kisses rain on the back of his neck. A familiar distraction technique Thor has employed time and time again to pull his mind from the uncomfortable spread of his legs, and the burn of the girth of the cock in him. Steve tilts his head, soft noises of incoherent want leaving him. Only alleviated when Thor cups his cheek, kissing him breathless. The strength and size of his lover against his smaller and frailer form burns him with delight, desire and devotion. Steve curls his toes, and surrenders to Thor's rocking thrusts.

He fights every instinct in him to sob, and fails. Thor buries himself deeper in him. Carving a place for himself anew. Fresh kisses map the curve of his jaw, down his neck. The scratch of Thor's blonde beard will leave marks. And Steve will wear them with pride.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
